


Может, стоило сначала постучать?

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Дастин приехал навестить Стива в колледже.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 33





	Может, стоило сначала постучать?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [maybe, knock first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000991) by [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn). 



> Бета: Аурелиано.

Квартира Стива была настоящей дырой, и это мягко сказано. Дастин даже внутрь еще зайти не успел, но уже не сомневался: достаточно всего одного звонка, и ЦКЗ тут же объявит здесь карантин. Дастин, конечно, слышал, что в колледже с деньгами приходится туговато, но он и представить себе не мог, что Стив Харрингтон станет жить в доме, где воняет ногами.

Увы и ах, но как раз в тот момент, когда Дастин копался в рюкзаке в поисках запасных ключей, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник сосед Стива. А вместе с ним появился и отчетливый запах старых кроссовок. В руках парень держал здоровый мешок мусора. Ничего, кроме трусов и подозрительно коричневых шлепанцев не было на нем и в помине. 

Он завозился, отпирая входную дверь, и Дастин стал рыться в рюкзаке с утроенной скоростью, изо всех сил стараясь не сталкиваться с ним взглядом. 

Внутри оказалось лучше, чем снаружи. Когда он приезжал в прошлый раз, квартира была полностью заставлена коробками с барахлом Стива. Теперь на их месте стояла мебель, вдоль стены выстроились книжные стеллажи. На полках теснилась всякая всячина — школьный аттестат, бейсбольная перчатка, бита с гвоздями и прочие безделушки. Увидев среди них знакомые фотографии, Дастин расплылся в улыбке. 

Из застекленных рамок на него смотрели сияющие лица друзей. На мгновение он задержал на них взгляд, и в груди потеплело от воспоминаний. 

Вот парад в честь Четвертого июля. Стив обнимает их с Лукасом за плечи, а Макс выглядывает у него из-за спины и делает ему рожки. Губы у всех синие от фруктового льда.

Вот привет из бассейна. Макс с Оди наплескались за день до изнеможения и теперь вместе кутаются в большое пляжное полотенце. С мокрых волос капает, а они сидят и улыбаются. 

А вот фотография с выпускного. Все столпились у Байерсов на заднем дворе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы уместиться в кадре, и ждали, когда же Джонатан выставит таймер на фотоаппарате и галопом помчится на свое законное место. 

Из общего ряда выбивался только один снимок. Дастин его раньше не видел. Ужасно мятый, как будто перед тем, как запихнуть фотографию в рамку, кто-то успел разок-другой на ней посидеть. 

Дастин скорчил озадаченную гримасу. На снимке был изображен Билли, сводный брат Макс. Он стоял с ухмылкой, зажав в зубах сигарету, и показывал средний палец. Непонятно, зачем Стиву вообще понадобилась его фотография у себя в гостиной. 

Поставив рюкзак на пол, Дастин посмотрел на часы. Было уже почти одиннадцать. Он потер руки и, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, направился по тесному коридору к комнате Стива. Затем он набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и со сдавленным смешком распахнул дверь настежь.

— Соня, подъем!

В тусклом свете спальни Дастин увидел, как Стив оторвал голову от подушки. Волосы торчали во все стороны, глаза сонно прищурены. У него был настолько недоуменный вид, что Дастин не удержался и прыснул от смеха.

— Что за черт... — пробормотал Стив.

— Какого хера? — проворчал другой голос, и Дастин замер на месте. 

Смех оборвался и превратился в сдавленный писк. А когда на кровати рядом со Стивом уселся Билли Харгроув, лицо Дастина застыло непроницаемой маской.

— Дастин?! 

Сообразив, кто перед ним, Стив выпучил глаза и натянул на себя простыню.

— Стив? 

Дастин не знал, что еще сказать... Или сделать. Все, что он мог, это стоять столбом и пялиться. Стив перевел взгляд на Билли и жалобно заскулил.

— Билли. 

Билли скорчил гримасу и в тон ему ответил:

— Стив.

Стив беспорядочно замахал руками.

— Господи, надень что-нибудь...

— Сам надевай, ты тоже голый сидишь, придурок, — пробормотал Билли в ответ. 

Не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания, он потянулся, так что только колени остались укрыты краешком одеяла. Стив тут же схватил подушку и накрыл его бедра. Билли заворчал. 

— Что у тебя в постели делает Билли Харгроув?!   
Дастин зарылся пальцами в волосы, одновременно пытаясь прикрыть глаза, как будто один только вид полуобнаженного Билли мог прожечь дыру в сетчатке.

— А где мне, по-твоему, еще спать? — прошипел Билли. 

У Дастина от изумления отвисла челюсть. Стив растер руками лицо. Тем временем Билли нагнулся и зашарил в тумбочке в поисках сигарет, а затем закурил, как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Дастин... Билли живет здесь, — пробормотал наконец Стив, с глухим шлепком уронив ладони на простыни. — Он мой парень.

— М-м-м, я бы скорее назвал это помесью соседа по комнате и мальчика по вызову... — ухмыльнулся Билли, прежде чем Стив с возмущением на лице резко выхватил у него из зубов сигарету. — Что еще? Я просто пошу...

— Вы что, встречаетесь? — выдохнул Дастин, не веря своим ушами, и быстро заморгал. 

Стив со вздохом затушил в пепельнице сигарету.

— Слушай, я понимаю, это, должно быть, неловко, но... 

Он обхватил себя руками за плечи и уткнулся взглядом в собственные колени, стараясь не смотреть на Дастина. Билли же, напротив, лежал на своей половине кровати и буквально сверлил его взглядом. 

— Проблемы с геями, пацан? — гаркнул он и сердито нахмурился. 

— Еще чего! — фыркнул Дастин. — Проблема в том, что мой друг и пример для подражания встречается с первоклассным мудилой...

Лоб Билли тут же разгладился, а сам он весь расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке. Плечи Стива, кажется, тоже слегка обмякли, и с губ сорвался легкий смешок. 

— Слыхал? — Билли пихнул Стива в бок локтем. — Я первоклассный.

— Послушай... — Стив встретился с Дастином взглядом и смущенно улыбнулся. — Многое изменилось.

Стив покосился на Билли, и Дастин заметил, как смягчилось его лицо. Складки на лбу разгладились, исчезло напряжение в уголках губ. Дастин наблюдал такое и раньше. Например, когда Лукас смотрел на Макс. Или когда Хоппер смотрел на Джойс.

А сейчас то же самое выражение он увидел на лице Билли Харгроува, когда тот посмотрел на Стива в ответ. 

— Так, ладно... Но у меня остались вопросы, — заявил Дастин. Стив кивнул. Заметив на лице друга улыбку, Дастин почувствовал облегчение. Не поворачиваясь, он попятился назад к двери. — Ну, я там подожду... — сказал он, указывая большим пальцем на коридор.

— Ага, спасибо, — кивнул Стив, а затем Дастин опрометью выскочил из комнаты и захлопнул за собой дверь. Сквозь тонкую, дешевую фанеру до него донесся сдавленный взрыв хохота. — Вот и рассказали им все на рождественских каникулах...

— Подумай-ка лучше вот о чем, красавчик. По крайней мере мы в этот момент не траха... Ауч!


End file.
